


3..2...1.. I choose You!

by PokemonMasterette



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonMasterette/pseuds/PokemonMasterette
Summary: "Ahh! Why do you look like me?" They both shouted, startling everyone.What happens when a Beyblade Legend and a Pokemon Master accidentally switch bodies and have to stop a power-hungry Blader from destroying every Bey in his way to the top into Oblivion? Not to mention old friends with Newly revealed secrets around every turn.
Kudos: 5





	1. The Switch

"For the thosandth time, you need to work on you're launch speed!" Valt Aoi told his younger brother, Toko. "Alright alrig-" He didn't get to finish, as someone barreled into him, knocking his over. 

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Umbreon!" Ash Ketchum shouted. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Gary shouted. "Now use-" Ash was cut off, as the ground beneath him gave way, and he started rolling, Gary jumping after him with his Pokemon. Ash didn't know witch way was up intil after he crashed into someone. 

"That hurt!" Valt muttered, rubbing his head. Wait-since when did he have a cap on? "Valt, you okay?" Toko asked. "Well.." Toko looked at Ash as Valt begain to speak. Ash and Valt looked each other up and down, and then screamed, "Ahh! Why are you inside me?!" 

"Did you two switch bodies somehow?" Gary and Toko ask together. "Yes, we did." Ash muttered. "This is so confusing, who even are you two?" Ash stood up and said, "I'm Pokemon Master Ash. Nice to meet ya!" And Gary continues, "And I'm Pokemon Researcher Gary Oak. Who are you guys?" Now Valt stood and did a backflip and replied, "I'm Valt Aoi, Beyblade Legend." Ash and Gary nod, and turn toward Toko who continues, "And I'm Toko Aoi, Beyblader, and Valt's little brother." He smiled shyly at the last part. If the other's noticed, hey didn't say anything about it. 

"Valt! Toko!" A girl's voice called. "Oh shoot, Nika! Toko, go find out what she wants, quick! The less people that know about this the better!" Valt hurriedly explains. "Who?" Ash asked as Toko raced off. "My younger sister, and Toko's twin." Valt mutters in a low voice. "Okay, any more Aoi siblings we should know about?" Gary asks sarcastically. Valt shakes his,er, Ash's head. "Nope. Just the three of us." 

"what is it?" Valt asks as Toko comes back. He said one word, "Aiger." 

"what, WHAT?!" Aiger Akabane shouted, and Valt quickly covered his mouth. "We don't need the entire world to know our current status." Ash tells him, annoyed slightly and regretting telling this dude what was going on. "So you two switched bodies and you have no idea whatsoever how?" They hear a gasp, and see Nika. 

"Okay, now that everyone is in on what the hey yo is happening, we need to find a way to fix this, and quick. I Have a Pokemon Battle later." Ash said, annoyed completely now. Toko laughed. "What?" Ash asked. "Nothing...just because Valt would never say that, it's kind of funny seeing him say it, even if it isn't really him!" Ash rolled his eyes. "And I have a Beyblade Match. What's you're point?" Valt asked. 

"Well, so you two barreled into each other, and after that, you just we're inside each other?" Nika asked, superstitious. They both nod. "You two had to have done something, pulled a switch or pushed a button. Things like this don't just happen!" Toko exclaimed. Gary nodded. "I agree with Toko on that one. We're aren't in a movie something must've had happen." "But what? I want to be inside me! Not some person I just met!" Ash barks. "Okay, one relax. Two, we'll find a solution quickly, I hope." Valt says the last part in a low voice. 

"We better. I'm not enjoying this." Ash says, crossing his arms. "Neither are we." Everyone else said dryly. "Time to look for clues!" Nika called, pulling a magnifying glass out of nowhere. Ash shook his head. This was going to be a _long_ day. 


	2. SERIOUSLY?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else accidentally finds out....or should I say SOMEONE'S

The twins, Gary, Aiger, Ash and Valt had been looking for clues for about two hours and found nothing. "This is insanity." Aiger grumbled. "You're telling me. Bad enough Pikachu got stuck in Kanto, and I'm stuck in someone else's body!" Ash complained. "Well we are going to have to figure SOMETHING out. From the looks of things you two are going to be stuck for a little while, and at this rate Valt's match and Ash's battle are going to be long gone by the time you're yourselves." Toko tells them. "No way! I'm up against Misty, and I'm not losing!" Ash boasts. "And? I'm up against Suoh Genji. I wasn't planning on losing, or cancelling for that matter, but here I am." Valt replies calmly. Ash grabbed Valt by the shoulders and shakes him while saying, "We're not going to be stuck like this forever!" Valt, now dizzy, replied, "You keep doing that to me and you'll make me puke all over you." 

Little did they know, someone was outside, watching this whole disaster go down. Two people, actually. By the names of Fubuki Sumie and Serena Gabina. With the little-known fact that these two are twins, they go visit each other ocassionally, normally Serena coming to the Beyblade World to see her brother. They had just been walking by, and heard this going on. "Only Ash would get stuck inside of a Beyblader." Serena muttered. "Yeah, not to mention Valt Aoi of all people." Fubuki whispered back. They keep walking, hoping to keep this to themselves. They weren't that lucky. 

"Okay, so you landed here?" Nika asked, pointing. "And you came in from here." Toko muttered. "Yeah, and there is nothing but a wall there, so riddilish me this one!" Ash muttered. Aiger rolled his eyes. He had enough of Ash to last him a lifetime. 

Another two hours, both boys had to reluctantly call and cancel and reschedule their matches. "I don't understand this.." Toko said, scratching his head. "but it's like, how does this just _happen?._ That's not how the world works!" Nika called. "The world may work in strange ways sometimes, but this? It's almost like someone planned this." Gary said, pacing back and forward. Aiger snapped. "I have an idea on who did this!" 

Everyone was tired, hungry, and annoyed, so they would listen to anything, or anyone for that matter. "Who?" Valt and Ash asked. Aiger took a breath and said one word: "Phi." 

"That creep! That makes sense!" Nika shouted. "So now who is this Phi character? And would he really do this?" Ash asked, skeptical as always. "Okay, so yes, it would make total sense, and here's why." Aiger inhaled a bunch of air and begun the explaination. 

"Phi had his eye on me since I had started Blading with Z- Achilles, my own beyblade. His blade, then Revive Phoenix, could sense other strong beys in the area, but for some reason, the residence I have with Achilles he could sense from miles away. Residence is like an aura or bond like you Pokemon people have, except our version. Anyway, he basically stalked me. Watching my matches, until he battled me one day. I lost horribly, but salt in the wound as always,Phoenix gave Achilles some sort of negitive energy that made us into a power-hungry monster. Any time we had strong residence. Fubuki was the only person who noticed, and I had ignored him thinking he was crazy. The negitive residence gets stronger each time I battled, until one day, I pushed Achilles too far during a rematch with Phi. We had so much negitive residence, it couldn't handle it, and Achilles had broken into pieces. That was when I realized who Phi really was. A monster. I came back home and remade Achilles into Union Achilles that it is now, but then I had seen the Bey news. Phi had destroyed his own twin brother Hyde's bey, Dread Hades. So Phoenix had absorbed the energy from the broken bey becoming what it is now. Dread Phoenix. Anytime it breaks a bey it takes it's energy and attempts to bond wit it. Since that day, I've been training to break Dead Phoenix for everyone's safety." 

By the time Aiger was done, Ash was amazed. Besides on who this guy was, Aiger's journey that he's gone on and the challenges he had faced. Ash knew he wouldn't have been able to do that. Not anything even close. Valt spoke up. "So, where do we have to go to find him?" Aiger looked at him and said what Valt was dreading and hoping he wouldn't say, "You should have remembered, how could you have forgotten? Dread Tower." 

The name sent chills down everyone's spines. Valt was watching Ash. While Valt himself had gone to the Dread Tower once before as well, he had shoved the thought far out of his mind, not wanting or needing to remember that horrible day with Hyde when he almost killed all of them. Him, Toko, Shu, Aiger, Cap'n, and Kit. But now. If it would get him and Ash back to normal, he would try anything. 

Little did they know, Phi was watching them. "Huh." He muttered and then started laughing and said, "Let the games begin." 


	3. Race to Dread Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were trying to get to Dread Tower, but what happens when Ash and Valt find Serena and Fubuki?

"Okay, we got everything we need?" Ash asked, impatient. "Yeah, I think so. And then some." Aiger replied. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Valt shouted, and ran out, and crashed into someone. 

"Ash?" Serena asked. Ash looks up. _"oh crap. She doesn't know....wait, why's she here?!"_ His thoughts screamed at him. "Well, I sure would like to know why your here, Serena." Ash says. Serena looks at him funny, and he figures out why. "Serena, you have no idea why, and you would think I'm crazy if I told you." Ash replied. "I doubt it." Ash looks over and sees where the sentence came from. A boy with blond hair and red eyes. Ash looks back and forth between Serena and this guy. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with teal pants and some sort of sneakers, along with a pendant with some sort of symbol around his neck. "We overheard everything." Serena admits. "How do you two know each other?" Valt asked,confused. "We're...twins." Serena says. 

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. Fubuki and Serena covered their ears. "shut it!" Fubuki hissed. "Okay, what's you're name?" Ash asked him. "Fubuki." he replied. "This day can't get any weirder." Aiger says. "Well we need to get to Dread Tower to get us back to ourselves. Literally." Ash says, impatient. "We're coming. And not taking no for an answer." Serena says. "yeah, yeah." Let's go." Gary complains. 'okay. but be ready for anything." Aiger says to everyone. "Right." Toko and Nika say together. Everyone else nods. And they were off. 

"How far away is this place?" Serena asked. "Far." Aiger replied. "We're close though. It's getting darker. It's basically pitch where it is." Valt says. "Great." Gary replied. "Nika and Toko, stay close to me." Valt commands. They nod, but see someone when they get there they didn't expect. 

"Phi I swear...open up!" Dawn pounded on the door. She had a beyblade in her left hand and had a fist on her right that she was banging on the door with. "What were the chances?" Gary asked. The door still wouldn't open. "Dawn!" Ash called. "Ash?" She said, confused at first. "Good to see you again." Fubuki tells her. "Same." Dawn replies. Ash and Serena exchange looks. It was very rare for a Pokemon Trainer to be a Beyblader, called a Poke Blader. "Uh..how do you know him?" Valt asks her. "His parents were friends with mine when they were alive, so me and Phi knew each other well. Hyde did his own thing most of the time." Aiger cocked his head. Something wasn't adding up. Phi was nice? No way. 

The door opened. "where are you, Phi?!" Aiger shouts, running in. "Well well." Everyone looks around. They hear him over the loudspeaker. "Let the fun begin." He whispered. "Not again!" Aiger screamed, running further in Ash could see why Aiger was pissed. This guy was a maniac, and that was putting it nicely. "Wait up!" Fubuki shouted, running after Aiger. "Wait you two!" Dawn shouts, running after them. "Wait up!" Toko and Nika call, and they hear a shout. 

Everyone else went running to find Aiger, Fubuki and Dawn hanging off the side of what was an obvious fallen-in floor. Dawn had one hand on the cliff, the other connect to Fubuki's, who was holding onto Aiger with his other one. "That isn't good!" Ash said. "No duh, now help us!" Fubuki shouted. "Right." Serena says, pulling up Dawn, and the other's followed. Ash noticed Dawn had a special pocket on a belt holding her bey and launcher. The teal stuck out against her pink and black dress. Phi laughed. "Nice catch Dawn!" He cackled. Dawn bit her lip. 

"Okay, we know you did it, and we'll leave once you help us!!" Valt shouts. "Why would I do that when I can play with you more?" Phi asked, sending chills down everyone's spines. "This isn't right!" Serena shouts. "Nice try. Have fun dropping!" he calls. "Dropping what?" Valt asks. "You!" Phi cackled. 

A hole in the floor sent nearly everyone flying downward, except Dawn. She had a feeling this was going to happen, so she had moved to the side of it. Either way now, she had a mission. She had to convince Phi to leave them alone. Somehow. 

They had been falling for a while. "Okay, this thing has to have a bottom somewhere." Aiger muttered. "Found it." Toko grumbled from where he had landed. "Hey, where's Dawn?" Serena asked, looking around. "She must've jumped out of the way. We have to keep moving, and hopefully we'll find her." Ash muttered. Fubuki had been watching Dawn. And now was curious. It was as if she knew that hole was there. "Who is she?" He asked aloud. "Hmm?" Serena asked. "Huh? Nothing." he assured his twin. "Let's keep going guys. The faster we start the faster we finish!" Nika called. "RIght!" They say, and keep moving. But the thought never left. Who is Dawn, and what does she know? 


	4. Add in Zac and Akira!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their attempt to get to the top of the Dread Tower, they run into two more people with a similar yet different goal

"Okay, we've been running in circles for hours! I'm tired!" Ash complained. "Yeah, shut up." Aiger replied. They kept moving much to Ash's dismay, when they heard two voices. 

"I can't believe he broke it!" One whined. "Serves you right. Knocked you off your high horse like I wanted to." The other smugly replied. They walk around the corner, and Valt knew exactly who they were. 

"Nice to see you again Zac. Akira." He tells them, but they look at him funny. "Oh yeah, right.." Valt mutters. "They switched bodies from Phi doing something, and we're trying to find him to get Valt and Ash here back to normal." Aiger quickly explains. The two look at each other. Valt notices Zac's eyes glimmering and becomes worried. "Why are you two here?" Zac bit his lip. For someone who had quite an ego and could be somewhat mean to people below him, this was unlike him. "He broke this." Zac holds out his own beyblade, now broken in two pieces. 

"No way." Aiger muttered. "Yeah way. Phi has had his eye on Zac for a while, and he challenged him to a battle. Zac lost more than the battle though." Akira said, biting his lip. "What were you saying about high horses earlier?" Ash asked. Zac smiled and replied, "It was from years ago. I thought I was better than everyone, and Akira tried to bring me back down to earth. It didn't work, as I won with a burst finish. Now though, I understood what he told me back then. Don't let you're rank in the music world overtake you. In the blading world, it's a whole different story." 

"So you're a pop star?" Ash asked. Zac nodded. "Superstar, actually." He replied sadly. "What about bubble gum head over here?" Gary asked. "You look you got shocked by sticking your finger in an electric socket yourself." Akira retorted smoothly. Gary's eyes widened, making Akira laugh. "What? you can't think you're the only one who knows how to call names." he says to Gary, flashing a toothy grin. Gary balled his fists and keeps moving. "Point taken." he growls out lowly. Toko and Nika hear and laugh, finding this hilarious. 

"I myself am a superstar of my own genre. I'm known in the pop and rap worlds." Akira boasts proudly. Ash rolled his eyes. ""Okay, so let's keep moving." Fubuki says, beginning to walk ahead. "Okie dokie!" Akira replied, running after him. "His personality is so happy it rivals Valt's." Nika mutters, snickering. "I heard that!" Valt replied, but despite smiled himself. 

"So you have a broken bey, you two have switched bodies, and you want to break Phoenix?" Zac asked. Aiger nodded. "For as long as I can remember that's what I've wanted." Zac and Aiger kept talking, as did Gary and Ash, Toko and Nika too. Fubuki, Serena and Valt had a some sort of conversation going, but Serena was out of it badly. She was really worried for Valt, Ash, Zac and Aiger. She had a bad feeling of what would happen next. 

Dawn was now at the top of the tower. "Well, looks you're friends are smarter than I thought." Phi tells her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Well, Aiger brought this upon himself, as did Zac. Ash and Valt was pure coincidence, and everyone else are witnesses." He tells her. "Don't hurt Serena, whatever you do. The honey-blond girl." She tells him. Phi sighs but says, "Fine. They're all bound to make it up here eventually." Dawn wanted to shout at him. She didn't hope Phi win at all. She hoped Aiger won. She herself sighed and looked down at her own bey. and rubbed her thumb over it, and watch the sucurity camera of her friends, and feeling really bad about it. 

"Stairs! I found em!" Akira shouts, pointing. "Yes. Finally a way out of this disaster." Gary muttered. "shut it, electro-hair." Akira tells him. Zac smiled hearing Akira like that. He was good at finding crazy names for people. 

Dawn hears footsteps and puts her bey back in it's pocket, and goes to meet her friends, much to Phi's dismay. Little did he know, she had a plan that was going accordingly. The end result was everyone was back to normal and Phoenix was destroyed. 

"Phi!" Aiger called when he reached the top. Phi was sitting on a black and red throne-like chair. "I challenge you to a battle with me and Achillies!" Phi smiled and replied once everyone got to the top. "Fine. Let the fun begin." 


	5. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phi pulls a trick out of his sleeve for his next target.

Atlas Anubion Yell Orbit. That was the next bey Phoenix wanted to crush. Badly. Phi knew Aiger wanted a battle, but he first wanted Akira to show his own power to be broken. That bey would end up like the long line of beys before it in pieces. Phi stood up and said, "Wait, Aiger. You're on the list, but not quite." Phi smirked as Aiger's frown deepened. "Well then WHO do you want to battle?" Valt asked. 

Akira was watching this Phi guy like a hawk does to a mouse. He didn't like him one bit. No wonder Aiger wanted Phoenix to be broken. This guy was a maniac. At first he didn't believe Phi broke his own brother's bey, but now he does. "This guy seemed to be almost...what was the word....A backward Blader. Yeah." Akira muttered. Everyone was looking at Phi, who was staring a hole into Akira. "You." Phi pointed with one finger. "Game on." Akira muttered. 

Phi and Akira didn't seem very font of each other one bit. When they walked up to the stadium and Dawn walked over to call rounds, you needed a steak knife to cut the tension. These two weren't going to let each other up. "Ready to play?" Phi asks. Akira nodded, and twisted his bey onto his launcher. "First battle!" Dawn called, pulling her hand in front of her. "3..2..1.. Let It Rip!" They both shout, and Dawn pulls away her hand to signify the start of the match. 

Ash didn't know much about Phi nor Akira, but from what he had seen so far, Phi was in need of mental help, and Akira was happy-go-lucky. The beys clashed, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Ash looked over at Serena and Valt, and he finally understood why everyone said he seemed to have a certain look on his face when determinded. Valt was wearing that expression now. 

Aiger saw the switch for the two guys to get back in their own bodies, and stealthily crept toward it, and pulled it. He broke it so nothing like that could ever happen again, but that wasn't the only problem on the table right about now.

Zac was worried about Akira. While yes, they were still rivals, He didn't want Akira to get hurt. Except, he was watching Akira, and it was almost as if a stranger had overtaken his body. He was heavily focused and seemed slightly violent, not to mention his fists were clenched tightly. This was his blading form, but it didn't seem to be the boy he knew so well. He looked down at his broken bey, and hoped Akira's wasn't headed for the same fate.

Valt was very aware it had been a couple of years since he had last seen Akira, but something was off about him. He had a happy air around him before battles normally. It seemed that had disappeared, along with his happiness. Now he was all determination. This wasn't the boy Valt knew, but rather, the one that had taught Zac a lesson. The one who wanted to be great, but wasn't trying to be #1. 

The score was 2-1. Phi with one, Akira with two. Anubion wasn't breaking if it was the last thing he made sure of. Too many people had fallen prey to Phoenix, and he wasn't planning on adding to the statistic. He knew few people had seen this side of him, but when he was in his so-called Battle Mode, the most important thing was the battle right in front of him. "Third battle! Go!" Dawn called. Akira knew Phi was getting tired of not being able to even burst Anubion but...whatever. he wouldn't let him win. 

Phi had been using his full power since the beginning. And yet, unlike with Aiger, this bond Akira had was nearly unbreakable, and they were nowhere near the breaking point. He himself was getting exhausted. This couldn't go on for much longer. Phoenix had lost its armor now, so it was weaker than it should've been. 

Toko and Nika couldn't believe their eyes. This battle had been going on for a while, and it seemed to them like Phi had finally met his match. The only question was how much longer could either side keep this up? 

Akira had had enough of this guy for now and forever. "Anubion! Finish this up! You know what to do!" And he became surrounded in an orange aura. 

Phi gasped. This guy hadn't been using his full power the entire time?! Before he could tell Phoenix anything, it had been burst. 

"And so! With a final score of three to one, Akira Yamatoga and Anubion are the winners!" Dawn called out. Akira was breathing heavily. That had been a lot of fun, and training had paid off. He did a backflip and flashed a peace sign and a grin before saying, "That's what happens when you mess with us!" 

"No. You're not done!" And the floor dropped on all of them, this time everyone falling deeper with the new question forming. What's next? 


	6. PokeBlader! Past Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a problem arises, it's up to Dawn and her beyblade to stop it, shocking everyone, along with a story of Serena and Fubuki's somewhat shocking childhood and how they came to be.

"Ow. I'm sick of this!" Aiger said, rubbing his head for what felt like the millionth time that day. "You're telling me." Toko and Ash replied. "I'm tired of falling through holes in the floor!" Serena shouted. "Duh. Don't think you're the only one." Nika replied. "Well, since I couldn't crush Anubion..." Phi's voice crackled on the loudspeaker again. "And you're not going to!" Akira yelled. "You're going to have to be here a little while longer!" He shouted, and the sound rang in the stone walls of the castle, causing everyone to cover their ears. 

"Hey Dawn...you're a Pokemon Coordinator, right?" Serena asked. Dawn nodded. "Then how do you have a bey?" Dawn sighed. "I'm what you could call a Pokeblader. A Pokemon Trainer and a Beyblader. My dad is a beyblader here, and my mom is a contest Coordinator back in the Pokemon World. So I grew up equally in both worlds. Why DON'T you have a bey, Serena? You're twin brother is one of the world's top bladers after all!" Dawn asked. Serena and Fubuki shared a look, and Fubuki looked at Dawn and said somberly, "Serena was never exactly cut out for the life of a Beyblader. We both went back and forth till we were 5. Then, she wanted to stay in the Pokemon World. So I told her I would stay here in the Beyblade world so she could be happy. She never wanted to blade, and I respected it." 

Serena bit her lip. Fubuki has done more for her than he'll ever know. She wished she could repay him somehow for doing that. After all, she could never forget that day.. 

___________________________________________________________

_about 8 years ago...._

"Serena, what is it?" Fubuki had asked her. Serena had dragged him away from friends and blading mates Valt and Suoh to talk to him. Not that he minded, but he wanted to be battling, just like his father. Serena took a deep breath. "I..I want....I want to stay in the Pokemon World with mom and stop coming back and forth. Just stay. I don't have many friends here and I don't fit in. My friends Trevor, Shauna, Calem and Tierno miss me every time I have to leave to come back to here" Serena look at her twin brother. "Well Serena..I.." He stopped and bit his lip. "What?" Serena had asked. "If you want to go, then I'll have to stay." His red eyes were glimmering. The twins were pretty close, so this came as an almost-shock to Fubuki. Serena was right though. She never made any friends and stayed close to Fubuki during his battles. It was for the better. 

A few hours later, their mom had came to this world to pick up Serena. There were so many emotions going through either twin's head. "bye, Fubuki." Serena whispered. "Bye, Serena." He whispered back, and held onto Fornius as tight as he could to keep from crying. The Wormhole they had taken snapped shut. Serena on one side, Fubuki on the other. 

________________________________________________________________________________

_Five Months Ago_

Fubuki had been fingering his pendant. What nobody knew was that it was a gift from Serena, and he had never wanted to take it off. He normally did it when he was nervous. He was at a hotel in the U.S. resting from a long hard day from training, when a new flash came on. "Greetings, everyone. We have breaking news. Over in the Pokemon World, Serena Yvonne has beaten Aria and is now Kalos Queen!" Fubuki had stopped what he was doing and had watched the newcast, so happy for his sister. He had texted her. " _Great job"_ he has wrote. _"Thank U."_ Serena had responded, and that had been the end of that. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

_Back to now_

"Serena? Fubuki? Hullo?" Aiger asked. "Huh? We're here." Serena muttered. "Yeah." Fubuki muttered. They heard someone shout. 

"Dawn! I challenge you to a Battle!" Someone said. "Who is that. Show yourself!" Someone jumped down, the last person anyone expected to see. 


	7. Challenges, Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone unexpected appears for a bit, but that's not all!!! It never is.

"Who is that?" Ash asked "It sounded like a girl..why do I know that voice?" Ash asked, puzzled. "Heyo!" Bonnie called, jumping down. "No way." Ash muttered, in disbelief. "What? are you surprised?" Bonnie asked, laughing. "Very funny, Hoopa." Serena said casually. "Why are you here?" Valt asked. "Because I was dragged here via May and Max. May doesn't have a bey but decided to follow us, and I was looking for them but found you guys instead!" She said, peppily. "I don't get it. Why are so many Pokemon Trainers suddenly Beybladers?" Fubuki asked. "I have no idea but Dawn, you against me and B.Z!" She called. "Who is B.Z?" Aiger asked, curious. "You'll see soon enough." Bonnie replied. 

They walk up to the stadium and have a rather...quiet battle. A bunch of ring-out finishes, no bursts, with Bonnie winning with a final score of 3-2. Bonnie's phone beeps. "Op, Max and May found a way out of here. see you!" Before anyone could ask anything, they see someone else zip by. Or rather, attempt to, but then tripping and falling. "Now who is it?" Zac asked. 

They person slipped and then attempted to get up, but turned invisible instead. "Uh..ghosts aren't real, right?" Toko asked. "Who are you?" Aiger shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. "Great. Now he's pulling mind tricks on us." Fubuki muttered, crossing his arms. "Hey, let's see where this leads!" Nika called. "A slide? Great!" Valt said, jumping onto it next to his sister. It was wide enough for them all to side down side-by-side. in one long line. "Get ready for anything!" Akira shouts, and they slide. Down they go. Round and Round and Round, down and even it seemed to be going up at one point. "I'm gonna be sick." Zac muttered. "Don't puke on us!" Akira called back. 

Ash couldn't believe this. This slide seemed at first to never have an end. He looked at Serena on one side of him, and Dawn on the other. Serena was slightly scared, while Dawn was determinded as ever. Looking straight ahead. Zac shouts he's going to be sick. "If your going to puke, don't do it on us!" he hears someone, probably Akira, say something like that. But at this point, the only goal was getting out of this mad castle. He missed home and Pikachu and Greninja and all of his other Pokemon. 

The find the exit, and get shot onto an air bag. "Everyone alright?" Aiger asked. "Could be better." Zac muttered, tinted green in the face while Akira scrambled to get away from him. Good thing he did, about a second later where he was sitting, Zac had puked all over. "Well, that's gross." Toko mutters. 

They get onto the floor that seems to be made of jelly. "This is insanity!" Dawn calls. "You're telling me!" Valt replied. Nika and Toko were holding hands to keep from falling, and Fubuki seemed intent on keeping Serena up on her feet. They hear Phi again. "Well well Aiger. How are you supposed to battle me if you can't even find your way out of this sticky situation?" He laughs at his own joke. "Not funny!" Ash called. Dawn then shouts, "This is like ice skating!" And she begain sliding toward actual floor-like floor. Everyone else followed suit quickly. 

"Hey, I found a ladder! A set of them! This could lead to where we wanna go!" Aiger called. "This has to end soon." Zac said, woozy. "Why? What's wrong NOW!?" Ash and Akira ask, exasperated. "I'm scared of heights." Zac admitted. "So help me Akira will drag you up by your hair if you don't shut up and get moving!" Aiger called down. "No he won't, I will if it comes to it." Ash muttered. So they begin to ascend into who knows what, hoping the best but preparing for the worst. 


	8. Keep Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're back on the search for Phi after learning the fact that he's gone on a rampage, destroying every Bey in his way

"I'm telling you for the love of, hurry it up!" Ash growled down at Zac. "Sorry! This is kind of freaking me out!" Gary rolled his eyes. "It's like you've never gone up a ladder before!" Zac wasn't going much faster, but at least was on the verge on going at a steady path. They heard Aiger shout, already on the top with Valt, caused everyone to go faster. 

"It's freezing in here!" Serena muttered. "Ack! Not to mention slippery." Akira says, trying his best not to slip and fall. "Hey, this is like ice skating!" Dawn and Nika shout. "Let's skate over to where it seems we aren't being frozen into human cubes." Zac says, trying it and nearly falling on his face. _Oh brother._ Ash can't believe the sight. "Now, over there!" Aiger pointed. "It's so easy for you guys in sneakers and boots, and here I am in dress shoes." Zac muttered, mentally kicking himself for doing this. He watches as They all reach the other side, and he thinks he's just weighing them down. Whatever. They were all stuck together whether or not they liked it. 

"This is craziness. How does he have time to Blade if he's constructing this?" Toko asks. "I have no idea, but let's go. The faster we keep moving, the faster we find Phi again, and the faster I can destroy Phoenix!" Aiger said. Valt looked at Aiger and replied, "Relax. All in good time. Can we figure out where we are before you get any bright ideas?" Everyone smirked. "Uh, Aiger, question." Akira said once it has gotten silent. "And what would that be?" Aiger replied. "Do you ever think before you do anything?"

This caused everyone to start laughing. "Wha- of course I do!" Aiger replied. "Just checking to make sure." Akira said, smirking and shrugging before continuing forward. "Why you.." Aiger muttered, shook his head and sighed all at once. "Now. If we don't keep moving, then we'll be wasting time." Fubuki announced, taking the lead. 

They all gasp as they enter a room and find a huge battle stadium, that seems to be complex. "Hey, this is like back on the Bey Cruiser!" Aiger said, smiling. "Oh yeah. Remember the tag battle?" Fubuki asked. The two with Valt relish in the memories until Zac taps his foot and asks, "Can we focus on what's important?" That shut them all up. "Right...oops!" Valt says quietly, now embarrassed. "Either way. This is a huge puzzle, right? We'll in that case, the way out has to be SOMEWHERE, ri-" Akira's mini-rant gets interrupted by a Bey Newscast. 

The annoncer calls out, "How are we doing, Bey fans from everywhere? We've just gotten breaking news! Literally! Phi has gone on a rampage and is bend on breaking every Beyblade in existence!" Everyone looks at each other and Valt gets out his phone. And he called Shu, Free, Cuza, Diago, Ken, Waikiya, and everyone else he had ever battled against ever, and warned them to be careful and to not take up Phi's challenge. They all agree to not do so. 

Ash had seen Valt on a call with multiple people. _How many people does this guy know?!_ Ash asked himself. He looks over at Serena and Dawn, back to talking with Nika. They were almost three of a kind. But now, he couldn't focus on that. 

"Alright, so clearly now we're back to normal we have to find Phi and have Aiger challenge him, as soon as we can get out of this madhouse!" Zac shouted, now ready for anything! "Hey, I found a map!" Let's go!" Dawn calls, running forward. At this point, the same thoughts were circling everyone's heads, "What was going to happen? Would Phi listen if Aiger could destroy him? What would happen if he did? Toko and Nika shared a look and said, "Let's go!" And with that, everyone ran for the exit, in this now race against time. 


	9. A Race Against Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on the trail of Phi and out of Dread Tower, what could happen next?

"Finally!" We're free!" Toko called, jumping up in the air. "Is he wearing Sketchers? No other way he can go so high." Ash asks. "No. Thats just Toko being Toko." Valt replied dryly. "Okay, so Nika, keep an eye on Bey news. Everyone else, let's just keep an eye out for Phi!" Ash called out Charizard. "We're taking that?!" Aiger and Valt asks, stars in their eyes. "Yeah, now get on!" Dawn called out Togetic for herself so there was a little more room, Nika and Toko on Ash's Noivern, and Serena called out her newly- caught Altaria for her and Fubuki. "Now, off we go!" Ash called. 

"I can't believe how awesome this is!" Aiger calls, as they were now in the sky. "Yeah. Now I know why Kit likes hang gliding so much!!" Valt shouts to be heard over the wind. Aiger nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna be sick!" Zac shouted. "No. No you are not." Akira says, behind him face palming. "Yes. Watch out!" he shouts to Akira, who jumps back just in time for vomit to shoot past where he was sitting. "Okay, what just- Akira!" Valt shouts, jumping after his free-falling friend. "Are you crazy?" Fubuki yelled down at Valt. "Oh brother." Aiger and Ash muttered together. This wasn't going to end well. 

"AAAAHHHHH!" Akira and Valt shout, clinging to each other for dear life while free falling out of the sky. "What was I thinking?" Akira asks. "I have no idea..it's better than you getting covered in Zac's puke! AHHH!" Valt screams back. "We're gonna die!" Akira shouts. "No way! I'm only 14! I have much more life to live!" Valt replies. "So am I, but do you see a way out of this?!" Akira asks. 

Zac could only watch in horror at what he's done. His friends were free falling toward the ground at an alarming rate. "We have to do something!" Ash shouts, and Dawn zooms down, holding a rope. "I think she found a something!" Aiger replied. 

"Valt! Akira! Grab the rope!" Dawn calls. "Okay!" The two cling to the rope now, but Dawn should've done a better job of thinking, because the two boys combined were too much for her to pull up herself, and she gets pulled off Togetic. "AHH!" She screams herself. "Dawn!" Serena calls. 

"I hope she has a plan!" Ash says. "I do." Aiger says, moving to get up. "No. Your not going anywhere. I have enough free falling friends." Ash said, and they zoom toward the three. 

"Great. Now three people are gonna die!" Akira wailed. "Relax. I have a plan!" Dawn cried. "Akira, you're falling feet first!" Dawn is arms first!" Valt reminded him. "Either way! We need a tree!" Dawn called. "Like we're just going to find a random tree." Akira muttered. "There!" Valt points. "Okay!" Dawn guides the rope for it to hit the tree and it swings around. "Let this work.." she muttered. 

"Ack!" Valt shouts, now on the ground. "Wow. I'm alive! Hey, where's Dawn?" Akira asked, looking around. "I'm right here! Bushes rule!" She said, popping up out of a nearby bush. "Phew." Valt sighs in relief. "We're not dead, I told you we wouldn't die." Dawn teases. "Shut up." Akira replied. "If you three are done lying on the ground, we have a person to be chasing after, remember?" Aiger called down. 

"Now wait a minute, this is Zac's fault!" Akira shouts. "Well...yeah. Fair point." Valt agrees. "Valt, warn us the next time you decide to try and fly." Toko tells him. "I wasn't going to fly I..." "Was trying to kill yourself?" Fubuki finished. "Guys!" Bey News!" Nika called, and played it. 

"Hullo again Bey Fans! Phi has destroyed 6 beyblades already. Who knows how long this is going to go on for?! Someone has to put a stop to this! Senior out!" The annoucer shouted. "Hey, we're near that town, so Phi must be nearby!" Aiger called. "Once I get on that battle I will..." Fubuki and Valt shared a look. They remembered the last time what had happened after Aiger battled Phi. 

_A few months earlier.._

_"I told you Valt! I am the best!" Aiger cheers. He went on such a rampage, he even destroyed Valtyek into pieces during their championship title match. "So this is what blading means to you." Valt whispered, frowning and piking up his now-broken partner. Aiger's residence with Achilles is what had been turned evil by Phi. And what had broken Z-Achilles before. Valt had looked at Aiger and had walked out of the stadium. Aiger. He had been crowned champion, but at what cost?_

Valt never wanted to see that side of Aiger again. He really hoped that if Aiger did destroy Phoenix, what he was thinking in his head didn't become a reality. "I see Phi. I'm gonna blow him away!" Aiger called confidently. "I hope so. Without blowing yourself away in the process." Valt whispered to himself. Aiger better be able to hold on. if he couldn't....who knows what would happen? 


	10. Where's Serena? Clio too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Phi's location, but Aiger can't exactly challenge him yet.

"Finally. That was the longest two hours of my life!" Zac said, trying to refrain from kissing the ground. "You're telling me." Akira replied dryly. "Falling to my death was not on my to-do list." They start to walk, and at this point night was starting to fall. "Where in the world even are we?" Ash asked. "Good question. I'll let you know when I figure that out myself." Aiger retorts. "You two, quit it. We've got bigger problems." Fubuki interjected. "Right." They say together and keep moving. 

Soon enough it was so dark that they couldn't even see where they were going. "We have to stop. We have too much at stake to keep moving." Valt announces. Everyone reluctantly agrees and they duck into the first abandoned house they could find. And hear a scream. 

"Arrgh!" They hear someone that sounded like Serena scream. "Where is she?" Fubuki asked, slightly panicked. "Okay, come out. You don't want to mess with me!" Dawn calls. The light turns on and Dawn clocks someone in the head with a wooden bat. "Argh-what was that for?" He grumbled. "Wait-Cuza?" Valt asked. "Hey Valt." Cuza replied. "What in the world are you doing here?" Valt asks. "I should be asking you the same question, and why was I just hit in the head with a bat? That hurt!" Everyone looked at Dawn. "oops, sorry. Someone took Serena, and we can't find her." She explains. "wait- Serena is missing?" They all nod. "Well so is Clio." Everyone looked at each other. "So who is Clio?" Ash asked. 

"He's my friend, but he isn't exactly, uh..ordinary." He shares a look with Valt. "And why is this?" Aiger asked. "Well, how do I say this..." Cuza thinks for a moment and sighs before saying, "he's a Vampire." 

Everyone but Valt, Nika and Toko tense up. "Relax!" Valt and Nika shout. "And why should we?" Ash asked. "He won't bite any of us, I'm sure of it. I'm the only one he does want to." Cuza muttered the last part. "Okay, so now we have a Vampire and a Pokemon Performer missing. Great!" Ash calls, and Dawn runs past them down the hall, everyone else following her. 

"Dawn, where in the world are we going?" Toko asked. "Just follow me. I have a hunch." So, everyone does, and they come to a stair case. Dawn just gets on the railing and slides down it. 

"Hey! I found a note!" Aiger shouts. "What's it say?" Aiger went pale before saying, "If you guys ever want to see your little friends again, Aiger, you will come and battle me. If you lose, they're mine forever. Phi." 

"He better have not laid a hand on my sister so help me if he did...." Fubuki's fists were clenched and he seemed like he was almost ready to kill someone. "All else fails Clio could kill him if he had to." Cuza says. "As long as he doesn't bite, hurt or annoy my sister I don't care. Mom won't forgive me if something happens to her little girl!" Everyone knew their new misson. Get to town fast as possible. 


	11. Downtown Problems: Achilles V.Phoenix!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally find Phi

Everyone was running as fast as they could. Well, except Ash, Dawn and Fubuki on Pokemon. He stole a card out of his sister's book and pulled out a Garchomp to everyone else's astonishment. "What?" he had shrugged and got on it and off they went.

Sooner than later everyone was on a Pokemon. They had to get to downtown, but this city was huge. "So help me I swear..." Fubuki muttered, followed by a few choice words heard by only Valt. "I'm gonna be sick!" Zac called. "I SWEAR SO HELP ME MOVE!" Akira shouts, and proceeds to do a vaulting back handspring over Zac onto Garchomp with Fubuki and Aiger. "That was awesome!" Cuza shouted over from behind Ash. As soon as he finished that sentence, Zac to puke yet again. "This is getting annoying! Keep your vomit inside of you! I don't want to wear it!" Akira shouted toward him.

"I TOLD you people I got motion sickness, but we HAD to take Pokemon-" Fubuki gave Zac a glare that shut him up, and could've shot down a wolf. "In case you haven't noticed, my twin sister is missing. And I have to get her back. So, Mr. I'm So Great, if you want to walk along the road by yourself, by all means do. I have enough problems without you adding to them!" He tells Zac, who bites his lip, now guilty. he now was seeing this guy in a whole new light. 

As soon as Aiger saw Phi, he jumped off Garchomp and ran to Phi and said, "Me and Achilles challenge you to a battle!" Phi nods. "Let the fun begin!" And a glass box holding a terrified Serena and Clio was lifted for all to see. In this moment, Aiger knew what he had to do no matter what. 

It felt as if the entire world rested upon this battle. If Aiger lost...no. He couldn't let himself think about that. Look at all that they had been through, and all the people that had been dragged into this. Akira, Dawn, himself, Cuza, Clio, Zac,Serena. Not to mention the people that were involved before. Valt, Ash, Aiger, Toko, Nika, Gary. He had no idea originally what he saw. But now. If Aiger didn't win... 

Aiger and Phi got into launch position, and Cuza called, "First battle, begin!" 

Adrenaline was pounding in Aiger's ears. He stole a glance back at Fubuki. He seemed so worried, and he couldn't up and lose. Losing was not an option for him. "Let It Rip!" the two shouted. Off they went. Dread Phoenix. Attack Type. He could hear Nika in his head saying that. He wasn't letting Fubuki down if it was the last thing he had sure of. "c'mon.." he could tell Phi had upped his game since the last time they had battled, but hopefully Aiger would be able to do enough that everyone would end up okay in the end. 

Dawn was watching each of the guys intently. Piplup called out of it's Poke ball to be held, and Dawn didn't blame it. This was a practical life and death situation. They clashed, and eventually Aiger got one point with a ring out finish. _This is the side of Phi I never knew...the side he lets the rest of the world see. I know the side he would die if the world knew of._ This entire thing was crazy as they prepared for the next battle. 

Zac could practically see the energy radiating off of Phi and Aiger, as well as Valt, Cuza and Akira. They seemed as fired up as the people who were battling, if not more. "Well, Phoenix Crush!" Phi commanded, and Aiger gasped. That had been the move that taken him and Achilles over before. Zac could tell things were tight. He himself knew of pre-show jitters, but the world wouldn't end if something went wrong. In this case, it most possibly could and definitely would. 

"No way...not this time! ARGH!" Aiger scream. Him and Achilles' bond was clearly being tested right now. It seemed easier and easier to give in as the battle went on. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He could feel the Golden Residence coming on. He knew it probably had another name, but that was what he and Valt had dubbed it, and that was what they were sticking with. 

Phi wanted this to come. But....Aiger had gotten stronger since this had started. He almost wasn't able to. 

With a final scream and Z Whip, Achilles won. Except, Phoenix broke into two pieces. "He actually did it!" Valt muttered. "No, don't celebrate yet!" Valt called,pointing. "Oh no.." Dawn muttered. She knew he had planned this, but not to use it so soon. Or that it was done yet, for that matter. Nika and Toko gasped in unison at this sight. This didn't look good.

Aiger saw the purple swirling energy around him. "Don't give in...mustn't give in!" he screamed in agony. This was bad. Really bad. 

Phi picked up Phoenix and started to walk away. "It's not over.." he said, and disappeared. 

"No, Aiger!" Valt ran up toward the stadium, Ash on his heels. "This is like the Prism Bottle!" Ash called. "The what- whatever." Fubuki half asked. "It's a Pokemon thing." Dawn muttered. 

Aiger could see, and he started to run, and tried to. He was trapped in this vortex, _give in, you know you want to. Just go back to how you were before. Remember when you destroyed Valtreyek-_ The voices stopped as Valt grabbed Aiger's hands with his own and started to pull. 

"Behind me!" Valt called, so they got into a line, holding onto each other's shoulders. Valt, Akira, Nika, Toko, Ash, Dawn, Fubuki, Cuza, Gary, Zac."Pull!" Valt shouted, and he had grabbed Aiger, and it took a bit, but they pulled him out of the vortex. 

"What the-ack!" Aiger shouted, now face-first on the ground. "Great. Phi's gone, but look up!" Fubuki pointed relieved. Serena and Clio. 

Once out of the box with a push of a button, clearly by recent events Phi had a thing for buttons, Serena and Clio were safely on the ground. "Well, at least that's over-" Toko was cut off by Nika, who pointed. "Bey news." Clio muttered. "I swear so help me-" Fubuki growled. 

"Hullo Bey Fans! Phi has managed to break now 56 beys! I'd advise the former and current Bey Club members to watch out! Because he clearly won't stop till he's at the top!" 

It flashed out. "How'd he get a new Bey so quickly?" Serena asked. "No idea, but let's try and track his location. The faster we find him, the better." Fubuki mutters. 

"We will make him stop. Somehow someway. Who's with me?" Valt put his hand in, and everyone else stopped what they were doing to do so. They chanted as they let go, "We won't give up till it's over!" 


	12. Serena's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While stopping at a hotel for the night, Dawn asks Serena what happened.

"I'm exhausted! Finally! I haven't slept on a bed in forever!" Ash says, excited in the hotel lobby. They had to stop and take a rest. They had decided Serena and Dawn would share a room, as would Aiger, Valt and Fubuki. Zac, Clio and Cuza shared a room, and Akira, Ash and Gary would too. Toko and Nika had a room together too, only because they were twins. 

Serena and Dawn's room were surrounded by the guys. They had all seemed to fall asleep the minute their heads hit the pillow. Serena and Dawn were different. "Hey Serena?" Dawn asked from her bed. "Yeah?" Serena replied, rolling over in her own bed to face her friend. "What happened to you over the years? Weren't you a Poke Blader too?" Serena bit her lip and said, "Well...Once I was yes. But.. well.." Dawn could sense Serena's discomfort and replied, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Serena shook her head and smiled. "No. But keep it a secret." Dawn nodded, and Serena began explaining. 

"You see, as you know, one of our parents, my mother, is a Pokemon trainer/ Rhyhorn Racer. Our Dad is an expert on all things Beyblade, so me and Fubuki used to go back and forth via Ultra Wormhole travel to see them. And I had a Fletchling that went back and forth with me. Fubuki had a Gible. We each had a Beyblade too. While he had Fornius, I had Serenity. Except the thing was, I could never exactly..bond with my Bey the way most Beybladers can. So whenever we would go to Dad's, we would blade like crazy. Except, I was never able to win, and I had worked at it for years. My brother excelling, and me never getting anywhere. It was almost like I was missing something, I wasn't cut out to be a Beyblader anyway. So I asked him one day if he would mind me going to the Pokemon World, never to return. he didn't mind, but...that meant he would never see Mom again. He agreed, knowing it was better, so I went to the Pokemon World and started living with mom full time. My mother sent me to Professor Oak's Summer Camp. Back then we lived in Kanto. There I met Ash, and sooner than later, I had been forgotten in the Beyblade World, as Fubuki was in the Pokemon World. We had taken our own path. Except I had decided to come and see him recently, and this is how I ended up where we are now." 

Dawn nodded and Serena asked, "What happened with Phi?" Dawn herself Laughed and said, "okay, fair. So when we were little, our parents were friendly. We would go to Phi's mansion to see him and his family. His tin brother never liked me much, but me and Phi used to Blade when it was just innocent blading. So I had ended up with my bey, Dawn of Time. I had acually gotten pretty good. But then I had met Ash and started my Pokemon journey with Piplup, and I couldn't go and visit him anymore. When I saw him the last couple days, I knew my old friend was gone, his wanting to win had taken him over. It's kinda sad, but i'm willing to help Aiger and the others now."

Now Serena and Dawn both looked at each other and laughed. "So I guess both of us have severed ties to this world." Serena murmured. "Yeah, I guess so. Look."Serena reached into her backpack near the nightstand, and pulled out a box. "A Bey?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. This." She takes a minute to open it. "Is Serenity." 

Dawn couldn't believe that Serena still carried hers around. "If I ever had to save Fubuki, I have my bey ready. He's done so much for me. I can't just up and leave him defenseless!" Serena says. Dawn smiled. They both hoped Serena would never have to come to that. Hoped. Doesn't mean won't. 


	13. Another Headache

Zac couldn't sleep. He was too worried about his bey. Zillion Zeus Infinity Weight. He had to get it fixed but asking everyone wouldn't work. He had dragged them down enough throughout this mission, and for the most part they had been forgiving, save for Ash and Aiger. So he got up and did his best not to wake up Clio or Cuza. Cuza didn't bring his annoying bird for once, Carl. He would've been given away for sure. He crept out of their room and down the hall.He slipped on something and fell down the stairs to the first floor. "Ouch." he muttered, and got up before exiting the hotel. 

He had no idea where he was, but he needed Zeus to get fixed, fast. Somehow. The only thing was, unless he could get ahold of welding equipment. So he had an idea, find a welding shop. He quickly did so and after going inside and talking with the owner, he offered to let Zac use it to fix his Bey. He was overjoyed. 

Dawn and Serena had finally fallen asleep. In the next room over, Ash and Gary were snoring up a storm, so naturally, Akira was wide awake. He rarely ever slept anyway. Trying to be a Beyblader and an up and coming popstar is a lot of work. Except now, he had seen Zac leave. Probably to try and fix Zeus. Whatever. Akira pulled out his phone and put his headphones on. If he couldn't catch Z's, maybe he could catch some inspiration. 

Zac worked at it for two hours and looked at the clock. 12am. Midnight. It was surprisingly quiet for this hour. Or maybe he was just used to fans cheering his ears off. But finally, it was fixed. "That's better." He whispered, and payed the welding shop owner before leaving. 

Finally, the next morning, everyone was up and awake, and Zeus had somehow been magically fixed. At least, that's what Zac said. Everyone but Akira bought it. " _So that's what he did last night"_ Aiger and Akira lock eyes, but Aiger couldn't read Akira even if he wanted to. They start moving and know now that Phi was capable of anything. But maybe they could push it to the limit. 

"Well..if Valt and I as well as Dawn go at it, maybe we can break him!" Aiger said. "Why Dawn?" Toko asks. "Because, Dawn is the one who would know Phi's tactics better than any of us here. And me and Valt are the strongest Bladers. So it would work perfectly!" Aiger calls out confidently. 

Serena watched Dawn as Aiger said that. She didn't object, or say much of anything, just nodding and looking down at the pouch her Bey was kept in. Serena wished she could read Dawn. Or Nika for that matter. That girl had been mostly quiet this entire time. It's like she lives in her brothers' shadows. And it shouldn't be like that. Maybe she could convince Nika to become a Performer like her soon. She had to think up an idea first on how to ask her though. 

Nika's tablet flashed, startling everyone. "Ack!" Cuza shouts. "I Yi Yi. You chase around someone at midnight threatening to suck their blood and now this happens." Clio mutters. Fubuki, who heard him replied, "Yes, that's exactly what happens." Clio looked up, unaware before Fubuki had heard him.

"HULLO BEYFANS!! WE HAVE A CRISIS ON OUR HANDS!" The announcer shouts at the tops of his lungs, causing everyone to jump. "Well, that woke me up." Valt muttered before paying attention again, and Nika, even though she had turned down the volume, holds the newscast from the shouting man. "PHI HAS DESTROYED NEARLY EVERY BEYBLADE IN JAPAN EXCEPT FOR THE FORMER BEY CLUBS DURING BATTLES!! EVERYONE LOOK OUT! Wha- WE'VE GOTTEN WORD HE HAS DESTROYED FIVE BEYS IN FRANCE!!! WATCH YOUR BACKS EVERYONE!!" and it flashed out.

"What do we do now?' Ash asked. "Get your berets, we're going to France." Aiger calls out, and everyone gets on Ride Pokemon in hopes of catching this madman soon. If they didn't he could destroy every bey in the world. 


	14. Chaos in France

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to France with only one thing on their minds: Find and Destroy Dread Phoenix!

"This is crazy..it looks just like Kalos!" Ash calls. "Where?" Zac asks. "Kalos is a Region in the Pokemon World." Dawn quickly explains. "And Serena's home." Ash says, smiling at her. Serena smiles back, but catches Fubuki looking at her from the corner of her eye. Well, either way, they knew the mission. "Faster." Ash mutters, causing Noivern to speed up. "This is so cool! Like flying!" Cuza shouts. "I normally fly anyway." Clio mutters, earning a kick in the leg by Valt. "What?" Clio asks, faking innocently. Valt rolls his eyes. Now was _not_ the time for this kind of thing. "Look!" Akira points, and the see a crowd has formed around Phi. 

"Don't challenge him!!" Aiger shouts, jumping down. "You guys are nuts." Gary mutters. "You're just learning that?" Toko and Nika ask together. Gary looks at then and bites his lip. No point in arguing, after all, something crazy will happen soon, no doubt. 

Phi's eyes narrowed once he sees that _they_ had been following him still. Why won't they just give up already? They could never win. Except, he sees Zeus was back in one piece. "Whatever. I have better places to be", and with a flap of his cape, he seemed to disappear. "How does he keep doing that?" Ash asked out of annoyance. 

"Over there!" Akira reaches in his backpack and rifles around until..aha. He found his old skateboard and helmet. It used to be his favorite thing before he became a Blader or knew Zac existed. He starts to Skate toward Phi as fast as possible, his scarf flapping in the wind behind him. 

"Where did he keep the room for _that?_ " Gary asked. "you'd be amazed at what our bags can hold." Zac replied. "Let's just go!" Cuza calls, and they all keep moving. Dawn and Serena zoom by on their Pokemon, with Nika behind Serena. All the guys were traveling by foot, much to Ash's annoyance. 

Everyone else was behind him, and he was getting closer and closer to Phi with every passing second. Turns out no matter what would happen, he's still a Skater Boy. "So close.." He mutters. But Phi sees him, and starts to throw things. "Heads up!" He shouts to everyone else. "Got it!" He hears Dawn and Nika call. 

When will they just _stop?_ He isn't giving up all the power he's stole, no matter what any of them want him to. As they were going through an alley, there was no shortage of projectiles to throw at them. Cardboard boxes, old clothing, glass. Maybe one would get cut and they would all learn. But where did Pink Hair get a skateboard from? Whatever. He just had to escape them. 

After about 20 minutes, Phi acually seemed to disappear. Akira stops, and the girls fly up next to him. "Where'd he go?" Nika asked. "I wish I knew." Akira replied, shrugging. "Great. He disappeared again." Toko muttered. "How FAST can you people go? And Akira, how did you not fall?!" Ash asks. "Practice? Adrenaline to catch Phi? I have no idea." 

Nika's tablet flashed, and she made sure the volume was low this time. "BEY FANS!!! PHI HAS AN ANNOUCEMENT!!!!"It begain to play and Phi said, "I challenge Aiger Akabane, Valt Aoi, Toko Aoi, Akira Yamatoga, Zac the Sunrise, Cuza Ackermann, Clio Delon, Fubuki Sumiye and Dawn Hikari to a battle!" 

Everyone looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Game on." Everyone says together. Phi goes on to say he wants them to meet tomorrow in Paris. The announcer is speechless, and the newsflash ends. "Well to Paris we shall go." Clio mutters. And with that, they were off to a battle of a lifetime. 


	15. 8 on 1 : Problem Arisen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is underway...but Phi has a couple tricks up his sleeve!!

They arrive at the battle Stadium and agree that Serena and Nika would both be refs because there were so many Beys that were going to be involved. Once Phi got there, Aiger knew what he wanted to do, and what he had to do. " Okay the first to two points wins. Burst finishes are 2 points and ring-out and survivor finishes are 1. Ready? Three...two...one...Let It Rip!" Serena and Nika call, and the Bladers shout in their launching positions before shooting their Beyblades into the Stadium. 

Serena was watching the whole thing very closely, but was slightly in shock at Phoenix. Phi almost looked like he knew what he wanted to do as if it was an easy win. "Dawn Dash!" Dawn calls, and Phoenix starts getting bashed around the stadium. 

Zac and Dawn share a look before Zac shouts, "Zeus your next!" And does a new move of his own to Phoenix, Infinity Slammer. Everyone was shocked at that, even Phi looked slightly unruffled from that attack. 

"Fornius!" Fubuki called, getting his green aura. "You know what to do!" And Fornius took a dead-on hit at the center where Phoenix was spinning. This impact caused Phoenix to move out of the center. Fubuki looked at Aiger. 

Phi narrowed his eyes. Of course they had some sort of tag-team effort before the battle had began. "Phoenix Crush!" Phi shouts toward Achilles. Except Anubion and Valtryek get in the way, blocking Phi's attempt to get one of his most powerful attacks out. 

Nika looked and saw that they were all surrounded in a golden light. Golden Residence. Serena was surprised that somehow even Dawn knew how to do it. Where did she get the time to Blade where she practiced Contests non stop? Whatever. As long as nobody Burst and Phoenix was no more by the time the battle was over, everything would be fine, right? 

Phi couldn't attack, and right now from the way everyone launched they had made sure during Practice that nobody would crash and accidentally burst a team mate. Ash and Gary were mesmerized by this sight. Even though they were standing opposite Nika and Serena, they were still in disbelief at what they were both seeing. 

Now Valtryek had hit with Achilles, leaving Phi getting weaker. Clio and Cuza had their Bey's ram into Phoenix but it didn't burst just yet. After much arguing, they had decided Anubion would deal the finishing blow. 

"Now!" Akira shouted, fists in the air. "Arial Ace!" He had been practicing this move like a mad man to make sure there would be no hiccups when he used it. It seemed time was frozen around everyone except Anubion and Phoenix. The Beys collide, and one completely breaks in a cloud of light. It took a minute before anybody could see. "Don't be Anubion, please be Phoenix.." Akira murmured. Once the light clears however, they were in for a nasty surprise. 

Zac watched as sure enough, they had destroyed Phoenix, but a cloud of pure evil energy came out of it. Akira grabbed Anubion before anything could happen, but he was practically deadly wrong. The cloud was going toward Akira at an alarming rate. "Run Akira, go!" Fubuki called out his Garchomp for him, and Akira jumped up onto it and shot off with Garchomp. 

"What's wrong with you?" Aiger asked,sounding slightly scared. "Heh. I _told_ there was a consequence for breaking Phoenix. You may have broken Phoenix, but I wouldn't want to be Anubion right now." Dawn balled her fists and said to Phi flat out, "I don't know what happened to you, but your not even close to the kid I remember. If this is the real you, then you should be ashamed of yourself." 

Phi could feel Dawn's words and understood her anger, but this sweet, sweet revenge was better than anything. Akira had been onto Phi since the two had seen each other. About _time_ Phoenix had fun. 

"What is that thing?" Akira asked Ash and Gary, who had flown up next to him. "It's like with Hoopa, don't let it touch you, and Garchomp, let us know if you get tired." The cloud was coming toward them at an alarming rate. When they had jumped down and started running. Maybe they could lose the cloud in the crowd? Akira shook his head. This is rediculus.

Everyone else knew they had done the right thing and had reunited cloud-less, or so they thought. They were in the back of an alley. "EEK" Cuza screamed, jumping so high he ended up on a tree branch above. "oh shit." Clio muttered. 

Akira couldn't run into it, but couldn't go back. The thing touched him and he screamed. It hurt, and he heard a voice inside of it saying soothingly, " _c'mon...lets merge. I can't hurt you if we merge."_ Akira shook his head and replied, "No way! Not happening, ARGH!" He grit his teeth together to keep from yelping any louder. 

"No way... we need to stop that thing! No way Akira can fight it on his own!" Ash called. "how though?" Serena asked. That was the answer they needed to find, and fast. 


	16. Akira Vs. The Cloud Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Akira be able to get rid of Phi and Phoenix's cloud, or will he fall under?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch!! I have a couple ideas for the next ,and last, chapter.

"Gotta..Get out." Akira muttered. He didn't know how this thing got here, nor how Phoenix had obtained it, but right now this thing was hurting him so badly..everyone was looking at him, and the cloud completely enveloped him. He ran through it and had his skateboard back out, dropped it to the ground and started to skate away. 

"Paturisu, discharge!" Dawn called. "Sylveon, Swift!" Serena commanded. The cloud seemed to have slowed down a bit, but they all bad to keep moving, especially now of all times. "Why is that cloud only after Akira and Anubion?" Nika asked aloud. "That actually is a very good question." Toko replied. "It's not after Akira." Aiger replied, causing the twins to whirl around. "What do you mean?" Ash asked, curious. 

"Well, it's after Anubion. That dark cloud thinks, or, "Thinks", that it can get to Anubion by making Akira weak." Zac bit his lip. Akira wouldn't have even been near here if it wasn't for him. 

"Please Akira? I need to challenge Phi but I don't want to go alone." Zac begged his friend. Akira rolled his eyes and took off his headphones. He had those things on his ears so much it was surprising he didn't copy Orochi and keep them on his neck. It was bad enough on Zac's part he broke into Akira's house, atop begging him to go to the Dread Tower alongside himself. "Why don't you ask Orochi or Valt or someone that isn't me?" Zac bit his lip before replying, "You were the easiest person to find, now PLEASE come with me to the Dread Tower!" Akira looked up and replied, "Fine! Sheesh." If Zac hadn't begged him, he wouldn't have ended up here in this pickle. 

The cloud itself seemed to finally calm down at least slightly, or so Akira thought. It appeared in front of him. "Whoa!" he called, trying to stop but tripped and flew straight into it. _"Merge with me. You me and Anubion could be the most powerful thing out there.hat if"_ Akira screamed for someone, anyone to help him. He wouldn't say yes if it was the last thing he did. He saw what happened to Aiger on TV. He wasn't auditioning for the Beyblade Worlds Next Top Possessed Blader. 

Everyone else saw what happened, and how Akira was shouting and trying to fight it off. "That thing is insane!" Gary called. "No kidding." Clio replied dryly. "I've had enough of Phi to last me 6 million lifetimes!" Aiger shouted in annoyance and anger. 

Akira heard everyone else, but he figured out that if he thought about his residence with Anubion than everything would be fine. He knew his aura came, he could tell he was glowing orange again. This cloud seemed to almost be afraid of it. 

"Hey, he's glowing!" Ash pointed. "He's trying to fight back with his residence. Smart move." Fubuki approved, earning a look from Gary. "What?" Gary replied. Fubuki just shrugged it off and keep watching Akira do this. Whatever you wanted to call "this." And Dawn shouted, "Hey! The cloud is fading!" 

Akira noticed it too. He acually was able to stand on his own two feet now. His eyes were shut, but he knew he was glowing brighter than before. He and Anubion were an awesome team for sure. Now all he had to do was keep it up.. 

He fell to the ground and opened his eyes from the shock. "Hey, the cloud's totally gone!" Valt shouted in relief. Zac ran up and hugged Akira. "Zac..can't.. breathe!" Akira gasped out, and Zac took that as a cue to let go. "Well, that was unexpected, but at least your fine now." Cuza said happily. "yeah. At least now we won't have to worry about Phi." Valt said. "No kidding. I've had enough of him to last my next 400 lives!!!!" Aiger shouted with a fist in the air.


	17. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes their seprate ways promising to hopefully meet again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write!! But It had to end at some point,right?

Now they were back at the Aoi residence, the place this whole disaster had started. If one could even call it that. "I can't believe what we just did." Valt muttered. "What, save the world? Welcome to our world." Ash replied, earning a punch in the shoulder from Aiger. "Shut up, we know you're special." he told Ash. 

"So there was an Ultra Wormhole here this entire time?!" Serena exclaimed. "So THAT is what that thing was!" Toko said, face palming. "Welp, what's next?" Dawn asked. "Well..I know I have a song to finish writing." Akira said. "And I have training to do." Fubuki muttered. "Just think, I came here to battle Toko and I ended up in an insane adventure!" Aiger exclaimed. "It was a learning experience for sure." Gary replied dryly. "Well..at least Phi has been taken care of." Valt added. 

Nobody wanted to move just yet. Clio and Cuza had been talking to Serena while everyone else had been in a big group. "Well..I guess that I have to go. Pikachu probably misses-" Ash was cut off by the announcer again. 

"Hello everyone! We've gotten wonderful news! Phoenix has been broken! Beyblade won't be terrorized anymore by Phi!" Everyone looked at each other while the announcer nearly broke the speakers of Nika's tablet. "And that my friends is great Bey News! Now that's all I got for now!" And he flashed out. 

Ash, Gary, Dawn and Serena all went toward the Ultra Wormhole and with that and a wave, they were gone. 

"Off they go." Aiger muttered, smiling. "C'mon. You didn't hate Ash half as much as you seemed to." Nika replied. "No, that was acually kinda fun." Akira admits. "Yeah. Even if you did make me worry." Zac told him, witch earned him an eye roll. "Alright. Bye guys!" Cuza and Clio shouted, and Cuza cartwheeled out of there. "he knows how to make an exit." Akira replied, and he and Zac took off. Fubuki was staying to be ref. "Ready to be blown away?" Aiger asked Toko, walking over to the stadium. "we'll see" Toko replied, and they got into their launch positions. "Let it rip!" They shout, and off they went. Valt and Nika shared a laugh. That was normal. 

"Pikachu!" Ash called, and his Pokemon ran toward him, shouting, "Pika pi!" Happily. "Well, that was weird" Dawn muttered. "Yeah. I'll probably be back there soon." Serena bit her lip. Gary looked at them and said, "Smell ya later!" And took off back to the lab, Ash chasing after him. If nothing else, they had all learned one thing. Pokemon Trainers and Beybladers have more in common than you would've thought at first glance. 


End file.
